<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet Exchange by overwxtching</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631845">Quiet Exchange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/overwxtching/pseuds/overwxtching'>overwxtching</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Anxiety, Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Depression, Exchange Student, F/F, F/M, First Post, First work - Freeform, Fluff, High School, High School AU, Impostor Syndrome, Is this enough tags?, Kinda Comedy, Komahina - Freeform, Komahina centric, Kuzupeko - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, No Despair, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Soapies, Sondam - Freeform, Underage Drinking, We Die Like Men, all that good stuff, french nagito, hinata gets angy, hinata is done with your bs, i can’t write lmao, ill add more, im really bad at this, komaeda and Tsumiki are friends, komaeda is french btw, komaeda is sad, like really slow burn, mioda is crazy, parties n stuff, people say to put a ton of tags so, sdr2 - Freeform, so are Souda and hinata, sorry - Freeform, sorry bout that one chief, soudabuki, theres gonna be some bad jokes, uh yeah, yeah sorry lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/overwxtching/pseuds/overwxtching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata, being quite the class therapist, has to go through everyone’s relationship and personal problems. </p><p>Everyone except Komaeda, the new student. He wasn’t surprised, as Komaeda was the new student and didn’t exactly catch on to Hinata’s position. But, eventually, Hinata could sense the inner conflicts and hatred in Komaeda, and is determined to figure it out. </p><p>Mostly Komahina centric, with developing relationships from Hinata’s POV.</p><p>(They don’t have ultimate talents, but are good at what they are in the game. For example: Ibuki isn’t the Ultimate Musician, but is still very talented with Guitar. In Hinata’s case he’s just pretty basic, just a normal smart kid with no specific talents.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime &amp; Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime &amp; Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito &amp; Tsumiki Mikan, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki/Souda Kazuichi, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hihi and welcome to my first published fic OvO,, first time publishing kinda nervous.</p><p>Anyways this chapter is really just an introduction to the story. Thank you for reading! Comments and criticism are really appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Smack</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, bro, have you heard that there’s gonna be a new student in our class? I heard they’re foreign!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hinata rubbed his back turned to face his sharp-toothed friend before raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I wonder if it’ll be a girl? Dude, I hope she’s hot! Maybe then you’ll finally date someone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“Kaz, </span> <em> <span class="s1">please</span> </em> <span class="s2">, not in class.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Awww.. whatever!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">With that Souda turned to talk to the princess. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hinata decided to tune out their (one sided) conversation and focus on copying the notes. It was frustrating how his friend could act in class.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">In fact, it was quite annoying how everyone in his class never payed much attention. Besides Pekoyama, Kuzuryuu, and the occasional Mitarai, nobody really did much studying. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His train of thought was interrupted by a loud thump at the front of the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Miss Yukizome, their teacher, picked up the stapler she dropped and cleared her throat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“As you guys probably have heard, we’re going to have a new student in this class! He will be transferring tomorrow! He is also foreign, so please be patient with him. Class dismissed!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The class filed out as Hinata packed his books. He started out the door when Yukizome tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see her weirdly serious. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hinata! I’ve been thinking, that you’d be the best to show the new student around? Nobody else seems.. serious... enough for the task. You can just show him the ropes and introduce him to our class, yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hinata blinked in confusion. First of all, why him. Second of all, their class is tiny. Any new student shouldn’t need much introduction, foreign or not. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As if she read his mind, Yukizome spoke up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“He comes from France, where things are much different. This transfer is quite sudden, so he hasn’t had much time to research the school. It wouldn’t hurt to help. I’ll put in a good word on your report card..?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hinata sighed in defeat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, alright. Tomorrow morning, right? I’ll be there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And so he headed out the door and back to his lonely dorm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introductions!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata finally meets our mystery foreign student... though we already know who he is ;;;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies if some of the characterization is bad! I’m a Nagito kinnie so I hope I’m portraying Hajime well -o-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata's internal clock woke him up at 6:00. He groaned and pulled himself up out of bed, preparing for another day of hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, don’t I have to show the new student around today? Hopefully he isn’t super weird or annoying…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought back to what Kazuichi said about dating someone. First of all, Souda knew about Hinata’s views on relationships. Also, apparently the new student was a guy. And he’s for sure not gay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wondering about what this new guy would be like, he headed out onto campus up to the gate where he was supposed to meet the foreigner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out a book and waited on a nearby bench. It may have taken hours for this new student to come, but Hinata wouldn’t have noticed. He was too engrossed in his book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at the sound of labored breathing and saw some puffy haired student. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Must be the new one? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata decided not to walk up to him just yet, as it looked like this new student was having trouble catching his breath. Did he run here? It’s still way before classes start…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he took his time studying the other boy’s features. Very white fluffy hair that stuck out in every way possible, frail looking hands and very bad posture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey! Sorry, I had to run here and.. oh never mind that. You wouldn’t want to know!” He exclaimed almost too excitedly, punctuating it with a breathy laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His voice is very.. raspy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways… are you Hinata Hajime? May I call you Hinata-kun? I’m Komaeda Nagito, call me whatever you desire!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Desire?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh.. yeah… that’s cool. Nice to meet you, Komaeda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Hinata could inwardly curse himself for being so awkward, Komaeda immited a loud gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is Hope’s Peak? I’ve heard so much about it… I suppose I really am lucky!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata looked at Komaeda’s face. His smile was nothing but radiant. He looked like a child in a candy shop. He almost giggled at the analogy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad to see you like it. It’s actually… quite boring here? We’ll see. Come on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slung his book bag over his shoulder and saw Komaeda trail him like a lost puppy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve really gotta stop on these analogies. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After quite a bit of silence (occasionally punctured by an excited gasp or random muttering from Komaeda), Hinata finally decided to speak up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So uh.. where did you come from? France? How was the transfer? And why.. here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaeda’s eyes widened a second before crossing his arms in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came from France, yeah, it’s where I grew up. But it’s okay, because I already knew lots of Japanese before my.. travel! I studied lots of Japanese literature and philosophies! I just wanted to travel here because… of the culture, and Hope’s Peak! But enough about someone like me, tell me about you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata made a mental note of how unsure the other sounded near the end of his answer, and thought about what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t much about me. I’m kinda the class therapist and I.. oh! Crap! We’re gonna be late.. I need to introduce you to everybody. Shit, sorry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah no, it’s perfectly fine, Hinata-kun! Give me a second and I’ll catch right up, if you can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata took a look back at Komaeda. Leave him behind? Wasn’t he supposed to show him around? Maybe he just has to piss. Yeah. He’ll be fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that he raised his hand and sprinted away. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Komaeda meets all of the other students.. with the help of Hinata! Also sorry for Hinata’s bitchy attitude,, I just love writing him that way &gt;~&gt;</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for the kind comments and kudos! It rlly keep me going &lt;3!! I promise I know where this story is going I just need to write it out</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata arrived at his class and waited at the door until Komaeda caught up. After quite a while of waiting, he decided to sit down. Only half of the students were there at the time, so it made it quite easy to relax after meeting someone so.. eccentric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a light knock on the door and Komaeda appeared into the classroom, noticeably bright and cheery. Hinata waved him over to his desk, and the albino nearly wobbled over to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh- what exactly happened back ther-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing you should worry about, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda said with the slightest change in expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata made a mental note to ask him again later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if a switch was flipped, he smiled again as he took in his surroundings. His eyes flew open once he saw the teacher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata noticed this and shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s Yukizome-sensei. She prefers if we call her Chisa-San, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the mention of her name, Yukizome perked up and noticed Komaeda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Komaeda! I’m glad you’re here on time. I’m sure you didn’t have a hard time when Hinata-kun was with you, right? He’s pretty reliable.” She winked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaeda giggled a bit before Yukizome spoke up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can sit at any empty desk! Oh, Hinata, have you shown him to any of the students yet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata blinked realizing that he hasn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...not yet. He just got here. C’mon, Komaeda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reluctantly stood up from his chair to notice everyone has shown up today, even Mitarai. He sighed, tasked with showing this new, hyper, and foreign, student. It seemed that Komaeda knew the language pretty well, though, so he wasn’t too concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led Komaeda to the first group of students near the back. There were his two best friends, Souda and Kuzuryu, along with Pekoyama and Nevermind, Tanaka silently behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, uh, here’s our new student. His name is Komaeda Nagito and he’s French. Just-“ he took a glance towards Kuzuryu “-don’t give him a hard time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry man! We’re like, the coolest people I know!” Kuzuryu shot Souda a death glare and Nevermind clapped her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes! It’s very nice to meet you, Komaeda-san! I hope you get along nicely with everyone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tanaka nodded in agreement and Pekoyama hummed her approval. Kuzuryu did his typical “tch” and returned to discussing with Pekoyama. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Nevermind Sonia, Tanaka Gundham, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Pekoyama Peko, and Souda Kazuichi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey man, why’d you introduce me las-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata drowned out Souda’s complaining and looked over at Komaeda, who seemed absolutely astonished by their presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is so nice to meet you all! I am honored you guys will acknowledge someone as lowly with me! If you guys ever need anything, please let me know, if you want!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pekoyama narrowed her eyes at the odd statement and Tanaka shoved one of his hamsters away before Hinata nervously steered Komaeda to the next group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanami and Mitarai were lazily discussing something as Koizumi and Tsumiki were scrolling through Koizumi’s camera. Mioda and Saionji were excitedly planning something, probably some new prank or dance of some kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hi guys. This is Komaeda Nagito, the new student. And Saionji.. please cut him some slack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaeda looked almost overwhelmed at the sight of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is Nanami Chiaki, Mitarai Ryota, Mioda Ibuki and Saionji Hiyoko, Koizumi Mahiru and Tsumiki Mikan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey” Nanami tiredly replied, while Mitarai also mumbled something. Tsumiki nearly whimpered a greeting and Koizumi gave him a warm smile. Saionji rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry, big bro Hinata!! Mioda and I will take good care of him, right? We just gotta keep him away from that poor excuse for a pig whore!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsumiki looked like she was about to cry as Koizumi shot the shorter a disapproving look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mioda still turned around in her seat and practically yelled, “Hellooooooo Komaeda-san!! You seem really cool!! Oh? Do you have any piercings? Is your hair dyed!?!???” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaeda simply smiled while closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a huge pleasure to meet you all. I hope you can tolerate me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mioda cocked her head and Nanami stared right at Hinata. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool. Next group.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata awkwardly walked over to the last -and dreaded- group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, this is Komaeda Nagito. Hanamura... no. You two, he’s not very athletic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata frowned at them before turning to Komaeda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Nidai and Owari, if they try to get you to fight then tell.. i don’t know.. Pekoyama? Or Koizumi. And, uh, don’t stay alone in a room with Hanamura unless it’s to retrieve food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaeda raised his eyebrow but still waved his hand. “Pleasure to meet you all. Apologies if I bother you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hoh ho! You aren’t bothering anything, my friend, except for my-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata shoved Komaeda away and back towards his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s everybody. I guarantee you that most of them are gonna bother you or your studying so.. just tell me and I’ll sort them out or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back to his book on his desk and Komaeda just stood over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh.. are you gonna get a desk.. or..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaeda’s eyebrows furrowed before his eyes widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Yes! Sorry, Hinata-kun! I’m sure I’ve bothered you enough for one day.. haha.. thank you a ton!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette frowned again as Komaeda made his way toward the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s up with the self-deprecation?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>______</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In which Komaeda is even more awkward than we thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They go to lunch and Komaeda makes everyone cringe ^_^</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hinata is wary of Tsumiki because she’s friends with Junko in this au. Junko is.. infamous to say the least.</p><p>Also I keep spelling Kuzuryuu in different ways depending on what device I’m using (autocorrect) sorry &gt;_&lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the day went by smoothly. Komaeda decided to sit in the back, making Hinata feel oddly uneasy. It didn't help that Tsumiki was back there as well.</p><p>The lunch bell rang and Hinata got up to join his usual friends. Pekoyama glanced towards Komaeda, who was reading a book, and back to the brunette. He sighed, getting the hint and not daring to deceive that icy stare of hers. Great, just another hyperactive friend to deal with.</p><p>And so he approached Komaeda. He had to tap on the desk in order to grab his attention from his book. </p><p>“Hey Komaeda, wanna grab lunch with us?”</p><p>As she gestured over to his friend group Komaeda’s eyes widened a bit before his expression dimmed.</p><p>“I’m not sure you’d want me there. I tend to have-”</p><p>“Uh.. no. We do. Speaking for all of us. We invited you for a reason. C’mon.”</p><p>Okay, maybe he was being pushy, but it seemed like the only way to get through to Komaeda.</p><p>“Oh! Really? Alright!”</p><p>He practically chirped as he stood up. Hinata raised his eyebrows yet motioned for the other to follow him.</p><p>As soon as Komaeda walked towards Hinata’s friends Souda made a small sound that could only be described as pathetic. Kuzuryuu glared at him as the brunette tried not to laugh at his friend’s reaction.</p><p>Komaeda, though, noticed this and smiled a bit too serenely. </p><p>“Hello everyone. I really hope I don’t get in your way today. If I do, feel free to yell at me!”</p><p>His smile widened as Souda gaped at him. </p><p>“Yeah alright. Are we gonna go eat or what?”</p><p>Kuzuryuu snapped the attention away from the new student as he stood, waiting for the others. </p><p>______</p><p>Komaeda was visibly conflicted as he stepped into the cafeteria. On one hand, he looked amazed. On the other, he looked uncomfortable and almost… guilty?</p><p>Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama led the pack to the line to order. The albino shyly followed.</p><p>“I’ll take your order and you can see how it works. What do you want?”</p><p>“Whatever you think is best, Hinata-kun.”</p><p>Hinata frowned at the statement and huffed.</p><p>“The food here is pretty shit, whatever you had back in France was probably better. Just choose whatever you want.”</p><p>“If you insist-” Hinata nodded, “-then I’ll have a salad.”</p><p>The brunette was about to refute and order him something larger, but decided against it. Yes, Komaeda looked unhealthily skinny, but there’s probably a reason for that. He’d leave Nidai to the judging. </p><p>Hinata showed him how to order and then left with trays in hand. He scouted out their usual table and sat down, everyone following suit. </p><p>Except Komaeda, naturally.</p><p>Pekoyama blinked and Souda bit back a laugh as Komaeda stood a good distance away from the table, seemingly trying (and failing) to open his salad container.</p><p>“Komaeda-san? Aren’t you going to sit down?”</p><p>The white-haired boy turned with wide eyes to spot Nanami, game console in hand and granola bar in her mouth. </p><p>“Oh! Yes! Of course! My apologies! Haha..”</p><p>Nanami tilted her head before sitting down next to Komaeda. Nanami wasn’t great at social cues, but Hinata could tell that Komaeda wasn’t having the best time being in the middle seat. He was about to offer to move when-</p><p>“Chiaki! I was looking for you, thought you fell asleep somewhere.”</p><p>Nanami blinked slowly before looking up to see her best friend and roommate, Mitarai.</p><p>“Oh. My bad. Bye guys, gonna hang out with Ryota.”</p><p>Before any of them could react, she stood up and left them as abruptly as she joined them. Komaeda made a sound of relief as he scooted towards the edge of the seat.</p><p>____</p><p>They ate and made simple conversation, Komaeda not participating much. The banter was mostly dominated by Souda, who wouldn’t stop complaining about how bad math was or how Tanaka wouldn’t get out of Nevermind’s face. Komaeda seemed entertained and more relaxed, at least. </p><p>They said their goodbyes as they entered class once again to start another lesson, making Hinata’s stomach turn when Komaeda turned quietly back to the desk in the back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HELLO I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD EXPECT A NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW &lt;333</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dorms?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>spooky surprise for Hinata, lovely opportunity for Komaeda :00</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM SO SOSOSOSOOS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SCHOOL AND DEPRESSION HIT ME LIKE A BUS LMAOOOO ANYWAYS BACK TO OUR STORY 😋</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the bell finally rang Hinata stretched in his chair and sighed. “Today was way too long of a day..” he mumbled as he got up and walked towards Nanami. Yukizome stopped him in his tracks, though, and motioned him over to her desk.</p><p>Hinata’s lips flattened as he knew she was going to ask another favor. It didn’t matter much, though, he really only had homework and a bit of video game time with Nanami.</p><p>“I assume no one has told you. Hehe, what am I kidding? I’m the one who’s supposed to tell you! Bring Komaeda-San over here, please!”</p><p>The brunette groaned at the thought of the day being any longer, yet still walked up to Komaeda’s desk and lightly knocked it.</p><p>“Yukizome-senpai needs us for something. C’mon.” Komaeda immediately closed his notebook and perked up, jumping up and practically skipping to the front of the room.</p><p>“Hello Yukizome-senpai!” The albino bowed his head to look back up at Yukizome, who was wearing a wide smile.</p><p>“So! Hinata, Komaeda-San is going to live in our dorms and-“ Hinata tried his hardest not to pretend where this was going, but Komaeda looked as happy as ever.</p><p>“Since your dorm is just you-“</p><p>
  <em>no</em>
</p><p>“And we have a limited amount of dorms-“</p><p>
  <em>oh god please no</em>
</p><p>“The higher-ups have suggested that you two share a dorm! Of course with your permission?”</p><p>
  <em>fuck</em>
</p><p>Komaeda took one look at Hinata’s face and frowned.</p><p>“It’s not like anyone would want to be in the same room as me, hah! I’m too incompetent and unlucky I think I’d just set the place on fi-“</p><p>“It’s fine”</p><p>Hinata almost rolled his eyes at what came out of his mouth, but he didn’t have the heart to turn Komaeda down. Yeah he enjoyed his privacy, but what can one person do? He seemed interesting enough, at least. Hopefully theyd just hang out for a bit and then he would get his own friends and everything would turn out normal, right?</p><p> </p><p>(he was wrong)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dorm Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They get to the dorm and hit it off! Sort of..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m gonna try to update every Sunday pffft I swear I know where this is going I already have it all planned out but dialogue transitions are a bitch</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk to the dorm was horrifying. Was no one gonna warn him? Not only is it a mess.. someone is just gonna move in? Just like that? He enjoyed his privacy.. he doesn’t even know this guy.</p><p>Hinata sighed as he slowly swiped his card into the lock and pushed open the door. This guy.. Hinata really hoped this guy was just as quiet and reserved as he was.</p><p>Komaeda stood stuck in place as Hinata made his way into the dorm. The brunette glanced over his shoulder when he realized Komaeda wasn’t moving.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, is it really that messy? It’s just a bit of clothes...</em>
</p><p>Komaeda instantly read the look on the other’s face and held up his hands in defense.</p><p>“I- it’s not that I think it’s bad! It’s wonderful! It looks so.. nice! But can I really go inside? I don’t want you to feel pressured and I know how bad it would b-“</p><p>Hinata groaned loudly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How many times will this guy say that shit? And how many times am I going to get annoyed and have to cut him off and then he stays silent for the next 5 minutes? This is too much..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Just- go. I’d show you around but this place is so tiny.. excuse the mess, this was a last minute thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda uttered a quick apology before rushing inside. The smile on his face was very apparent as he took in his surroundings. He slowly walked around the dorm, checking out the bathroom, tiny kitchen, living room and.. one room?</p><p>Komaeda happily bounced back to Hinata (who was already sitting on the couch, exhausted) and tilted his head.</p><p>“Hey, uh! Where’s the other room? Sorry for bothering and I’m probably so incompetent I can’t even find a room, haha!”</p><p>Hinata lifted his head and flattened his lips.</p><p>“It’s one room. A bunk bed, I’ll clean off the top tonight.”</p><p>Komaeda blankly stared at Hinata.</p><p>“Oh. Oh! Alright! You don’t have to bother.. I wouldn’t want to taint your room! Haha! The couch looks quite comfortable..”</p><p>“You’re not sleeping on the couch. It’s even worse than the mattress. All I have to do is take off some of the clothes up there, it’s not that big of a deal. You need to.. cut yourself some slack.”</p><p>The albino sighed but his face perked up within seconds.</p><p>“So how about tea? People always say my tea is good! Uh.. I have some in my bag..”</p><p>Now it was Hinata’s turn to blankly stare at the other. Tea? In his.. bag? Why? Where?? He didn’t even like tea that much-</p><p>“Ah, you don’t have to have some of course. I do have quite a few different flavors, though! I was just offering-“</p><p>“Yeah, okay. What flavors do you have?”</p><p>Komaeda’s face immediately brightened as he spread out the tea bags he brought</p><p>_______</p><p>After some surprisingly good tea and a very long discussion on Japanese schools, airlines, and Hinata’s family, it was Hinata’s turn to ask about Komaeda’s.</p><p>“Yeah he is.. very annoying.. anyways, what about your family? You haven’t really said anything”</p><p>Komaeda’s face instantly fell and he glanced away.</p><p>“I- uh..”</p><p>As soon as Hinata started to feel guilty for asking, Komaeda’s face lit up again and he shook his head.</p><p>“Sorry! I got a bit lost.. they’re all great! I had to move away for... financial reasons.. and I really do! I really do miss them- I was a single child, but I.. I had a very good childhood! I can’t wait to visit them,, I’ve been away from them for quite some time now. But that’s.. traveling right? Haha!”</p><p>The pauses made Hinata a bit apprehensive, but he brushed it off and changed the subject.</p><p>“It’s pretty late.. do you want dinner? I’d recommend going to one of the food places around here,, all I really have is instant ramen”</p><p>Komaeda’s expression changed again to an expression of excitement, and shook his head enthusiastically.</p><p>“Show me what food they eat here! I will pay, so go to wherever!”</p><p>Hinata was about to argue, but based on what this guy pulled out of his bag earlier there was no doubt he was wealthy.</p><p>“Alright, c’mon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>